


FGO/R18】人间惨剧（印度兄弟X立香♀/暗黑向）下

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 预警：现代Pro，很虐很暗黑，三观不正，含有角色死亡，自杀设定，有流血疼痛的描写，内容如标题，就是一出惨剧，心理承受能力弱的和未成年人不要看，别冒险尝试！不喜勿喷，谢谢！我流立香，OOC！外貌采用黑发蓝眼，可当私设，勿纠结！含有一些肉渣，但也属于R18情节，注意避雷！慎看！





	FGO/R18】人间惨剧（印度兄弟X立香♀/暗黑向）下

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：现代Pro，很虐很暗黑，三观不正，含有角色死亡，自杀设定，有流血疼痛的描写，内容如标题，就是一出惨剧，心理承受能力弱的和未成年人不要看，别冒险尝试！不喜勿喷，谢谢！  
> 我流立香，OOC！外貌采用黑发蓝眼，可当私设，勿纠结！含有一些肉渣，但也属于R18情节，注意避雷！慎看！

人间惨剧（下）

  立香还记得，迦尔纳以前给她看过阿周那的照片，说起来也不算是照片，而是从网上搜索来的一则印度当地新闻，立香当时还留意了一下日期，发现那个新闻的日期都是一年前的事了，内容早忘了，貌似是有关当地的权贵进行的什么慈善活动，还说了针对某些城市的改建和整顿什么的，都是政府官家的常态，迦尔纳指了指图片上的一个人给她看，说：“这就是他。”

  阿周那来自于名门，身体里流的是古老的贵族血统，只是如今在现代，这个家族已经变得低调了许多，不再频繁的抛头露面，大概是想少参与一些政治纷争，反正上流社会无论在哪个国家都是一样的复杂，媒体也只能借这个难得的机会，给般度这位神秘又不轻易示众的三公子拍了个侧脸。

  只从那张照片上是看不出什么魅力和神韵，立香只是单纯的看出他长得挺好看的，虽然他身边围满了形形色色的人物，但他站在那里，还是透露出一种离群索居的孤高感。

  她看完照片后忍不住问道：“你弟弟是你的黑暗面吗？”说完就笑嘻嘻地盯着迦尔纳看。

  “嗯？”白得反光的迦尔纳没听明白，只好摇摇头，“不是，他只是天生肤色深而已。”

  迦尔纳从来都不会怀揣着恶意去理解别人说的话，立香实在是爱他这一点。

  她深知在这个破烂的世上，自己再也找不到一个跟他哪怕有一点相似之处的人了。

  圣人大多都患有感情缺失的病症，但唯独迦尔纳不一样，唯独他不一样，他懂得七情六欲，接纳七情六欲，却还能在这个肮脏的世上独善其身，并且施以援手，他就像是太阳的化身，光芒万丈的一面也好，阴影笼罩的一面也罢，他能够如此温柔又自然的把它们衔接在一起，用众生平等的态度包容一切，也让所有锋芒毕露的感情在他身上不再具有任何攻击性。

  这就是她神圣的爱人，神也是爱着世人的吧，要不然怎么会让这么一个人出现呢？

  立香本不是个贪心的人，在他身上却总是贪得无厌，生怕迦尔纳那把对自己的爱也无差别的布施到别人身上，生怕他也对除了她之外的人有求必应，胡思乱想的多了，反而容易被欲望和贪婪抓住灵魂，立香时常缠着他做爱，要那具贫瘦又精干的身体在自己身上躬耕灌溉，她亦在他身下婉转承欢，结婚前她曾怀疑过迦尔纳这种人也许会是性冷感，可谢天谢地她想多了，这种事上他正常得很。

  可是该这么说吗？她使用这个感叹语的时候心虚了一下，最后还是遵从了本心，好吧，谢天谢地，迦尔纳从没有拒绝过她，也从不曾让她失望，但凡是她想要，他就会花上很长一段时间来跟她做爱，他抱着她吻她，抚摸她每一寸因为爱激动而颤抖的皮肤，细致入微又不失激烈的索取她的身体，立香只有在他耸动时偶尔泄露出的喘息和喟叹中，才能感受到迦尔纳也是渴求着她的。

  迦尔纳从不让任何人失望。

  可是，迦尔纳这样一个清心寡欲的圣人，她却在他的熏陶下变成了这样一个敏感贪心的女人，恨不得和神灵，和世间万物去争夺他，可能老天都看出了她的劣性根，故而她这凡人的肚子也总怀不上他的孩子，两年来迦尔纳没少在她身上播种，立香却一直没有怀孕的迹象，她去检查过一次身体，医生说她天生体质不好，又太年轻了，多注意保暖调养两年就没事了，孩子以后会有的。

  立香总感到惴惴不安，但比起尚不存在的孩子，迦尔纳更在意她的身体，可他实在是太不会说话了，跟她说什么就算永远都没有孩子他也不在乎，好像她这辈子也就这样没得治了，看着她的表情越来越悲伤，迦尔纳实在是词穷了，他不知道自己哪里说错话了。

  “没关系的，立香，”他最后这样说，“我也可以像爱一个孩子一样来爱你。”

  半夜醒来的时候，她赤身裸体，躺在他温热的怀抱里，头顶是他安静平稳的呼吸，她听着他的心跳声，为自己那些不齿的占有欲而羞惭，难过得直想哭。

  迦尔纳察觉到了她患得患失的忧郁，他单刀直入地告诉她：“在你身上，我已经得到了久违的归宿感，可是同等的，我作为丈夫，为什么没能给予你安全感呢？对不起，立香，我真的很抱歉，是我哪里有问题吗？你可以告诉我到底要怎么做吗？”

  他说完就静静地盯着她等待她说话，但立香没有说什么，她只是抱了抱他。

  少女时代翻阅过的《荆棘鸟》里面的一句台词立香记得很清楚，大抵意思是说，向神偷来的，最后总归要还回去。

  她曾经渴望着的永远，总在幸福感恰到好处的时候溘然长逝。

  永别了，神圣的爱人。

  病房里那种荒诞的事，有了第一次便会有二有三，接连不断，区别只是立香不再反抗了，虽然也不见迎合，这档子事也不一定都要在晚上发生，青天白日里，阿周那来看她的时候，只要把门一关，窗帘一拉，立香就知道他又想要了，阿周那做起这种事一点都不扭捏，连脱衣服的动作都优雅漂亮，他展示着自己的肉体时连一点淫猥的成分都不掺杂，连带的她也勉强提起注意力去多看他两眼，她甚至胡乱作了些低级的想法，比如，他长得么好看，又那么能干，如果是一台Android就完美了。

 不知是不是在印度那里兄弟共妻的事并不奇异，可立香也听说，现在只有荒僻的村落里还搞着那一套，贵族的思想理应不该如此落后，也可能是迦尔纳已成了死人，阿周那作为奸夫的身份也就不成立了，总之——

  她的思索被暂时性的打断了，阿周那把她双腿打开，按着她的膝盖进入她的身体，立香收紧的手指把被单抓出了花来，睁大的眼睛盯着天花板的角落，却还是安安静静的不喊不叫，这种反应让大多数男人败兴，但显然阿周那不在那个大多数里面。

  是啊……被长时间的交合折腾得近乎失神时立香想，迦尔纳如果还活着，这一切的一切又怎么可能发生呢？

  幻想之中，迦尔纳用那双像深海浮冰一样冷冽清透的眼睛望着她，椎心泣血地对她宣告：“任何发生在你身上的暴行，我都绝对不会容忍，也不会放过。”

  如果他还活着，如果他还活着……然而那只是幻想。

  按照世俗的标准来看待，藤丸立香觉得自己简直就处在了淫妇的位置，一个因为死了丈夫而伤心过度两次寻死的小寡妇，在短短月余的时间内就跟亡夫的亲弟弟搞上了床，要么是生性淫荡，要么就是脑子有病，无论从哪个角度来分析都无法让人理解，也无法被原谅。

  这种事假若抖落出去，估计除了迦尔纳本人不谴责她，剩下全天下人都要骂她。

  恶心。立香这样对自己说。

  但也仅仅是针对自己的评价，恶心这两个字无论如何也用不到阿周那身上，她讨厌自己，却不憎恶他，这兴许是因为藤丸立香把自己当成死人，所以面对加诸于己身的种种行为也无甚感触，阿周那也是被隔绝在外的存在之一，可无论她怎么咒骂自己恶心，阿周那还是有本事把她搞得里外都湿透。

  诚然，性交达到的快感是直击大脑皮层的，也是除了吸毒之外最能使人感受到直接的快乐的行为，任何一个身体没死的人都无法抗拒这种鞭挞，人的身体就是这样，可以忍受痛苦，但不能抵抗快感，阿周那也曾在她因为高潮到来颤抖不已还死死咬紧牙关时在她耳朵说：

  “你忍耐，只会延长这种感觉。”

  藤丸立香抗拒体验活着带来的一切感受，有一些她无可避免，但至少那些被她认为是多余的感受，她都很好的无视掉了。

  阿周那真的有些束手无策了，尤其是现在，立香连和他做眼神交流的次数都减少了，连床头那些芳香无辜的花都懒得看一眼，大部分时候她都看着窗外，还好病房只在二楼，否则他还得担心她想跳下去。

  “立香，我在和你说话。”他托着她的脸颊让她转过头。

  “我在听，”立香垂下眼睛看着自己手腕上的伤疤，一束带着凉意和干燥的风吹了进来，她便说：“阿周那，天气越来越冷了。”

  “嗯，已经到深秋了，”他回答，“在印度的话，雨季已经结束，暂时没有那么让人难以忍受的高温，你应该跟我回去，低温对身体不好，你现在需要调养和照顾。”

  她很淡地笑了一下，“我为什么要跟你回去？”

  阿周那顿了顿，“迦尔纳在印度留下了不少东西没有带走，有些东西现在应该属于你了，你可以拿回来。”

  见她沉默，他于是又说：“他少年时代还有记日记的习惯，虽然我想大概没有什么意思，但你应该想看吧。”

  骗子。那一瞬间，他似乎听到迦尔纳在一旁用简短又深刻的两个字冷静地指控他。

  你觉得虚伪吗？阿周那用反问代替回答，你对我擅长说谎这种事很惊讶吗？

  他的兄长无声地用那双洞悉一切的眼睛盯着他，不予回答。

  立香出院的时候脱下宽松的病号服换上自己的衣服，阿周那帮她穿外套的时候捏了捏她支棱出来的骨骼，瘦的可怜，而她为此瑟缩了一下，似乎她变成这样都是他的过失。而阿周那不能容忍自己这样的过失，他虽然觉得她可怜，却也为她这种抗衡的偏执感到了一丝不悦，心里就更不想就此放开她，说来也真是讽刺，长久以来为人处世被隐藏压抑得很好的魔念，居然发挥在了这么一个可怜人身上。

  阿周那深切地怀疑，在继迦尔纳之后，她未来的人生还能再选择其他的男人结合，然后正常的生活吗？能够代替迦尔纳的人，她能够找到吗？如果真是那样，那么迦尔纳选择的这个女人，他们之间的感情，看来也与凡俗之人的婚姻恋爱无甚区别，迦尔纳不可能是这种随波逐流之辈，更不该为了私人情爱而障目选错了对象，还是说对迦尔纳来说这种事根本无关紧要，他看得太开所以压根不会在乎？

  藤丸立香也不应该是随便哪个男人都有可能染指的对象。

  可他又想起了迦尔纳结婚前打给他的那通电话，他说：“我也有属于人的感情，也会像正常人一样爱人。”

  像个正常人一样爱人……富有感情，意切情真，那到底……是一种什么方式？迦尔纳他到底是怎么做的？他那种人……

  抑或以上全部都是他想多了的无意义的思考，按照立香一了百了的态度，等待她的就是自戕自害的下场，那自己就更不能袖手旁观了。

  实际上迦尔纳什么都没在印度留下，阿周那这么说，也就是为了诓她跟自己回去，立香不禁好奇，假如自己不上套，誓死不从，阿周那又是否会使出什么非常规的手段，在印度落脚之后，他才跟她坦言相告，说话的期间阿周那一直低头做自己的事没有看她，这让立香不禁去问他：

  “骗人你心虚吗？”

  “不会，我知道自己在做什么，”他抬起头看着她，淡然地说，“你也可以因此冲我发火。”

  “如果我没有相信你说的话，而是坚持不愿意跟你走呢？”

  “那也许要用点偏激的手段，”阿周那一边换衣服一边跟她解释，“我会请医生给你开一张精神病的诊断证明，这不难，你受了重大打击，又自杀过两次，而且没有亲友照料，于情于理我都可以带你回来。”

  立香不说话了，对于自己被骗这件事她也并未表现出什么激动和抗议，可能最多有点想念那本并不存在的日记。

  阿周那换好衣服，看到她还是坐在那里一动不动，他走到她面前垂目看着她，“他就这么突然撒手人寰了，你不能接受，我可以理解。”

  “是吗？”她声音干涩，“我看你好像也挺不能接受的。”  
    
  阿周那因为她这句话无言了一下，开口时已然换了话题，“现在带你去见我母亲，她不久前也大病了一场，因为这件事，她也很伤心，而且自从听说你出事后，她一直都很想见你，所以——”

  “放心，”立香打断了他的话，“我不会跟她说我们在病房里的那点事的。”

  “你想说也可以。”阿周那随口回答着，态度很平静，

  她摇头，“我不是在威胁你。”

  “我知道，”他说，伸手把她拉了起来，“走吧。”

  立香上一次见到这个婆婆还是两年前结婚的时候，虽然每年迦尔纳都会抽空回印度看看自己的母亲，但立香不太想去印度，他也就从来都不要求她一起回去，迦尔纳从来都不会说“你该如何如何”或者“我要你如如何”，他不逼任何人干任何事，两年的时间不见，贡蒂也没有什么变化，这位贵妇人为夭折的儿子穿着丧服，没有戴任何首饰，见到立香后虽然眼眶很红，但一直不断的深呼吸强忍着眼泪没有哭泣，只是看着她手腕缝合的伤疤，不停地说着些什么。

  立香猜测她之所以不在自己面前哭是因为阿周那事先跟母亲交流过自己的情况，大概就是说她已经伤心过度精神错乱了，所以不能再受什么刺激了，她看了阿周那一眼，但阿周那正扶着母亲低声安慰着什么所以没看到，贡蒂说话时语速快了点所以立香没听懂几句，只听懂了“可怜的孩子”。

  可是我不是你可怜的孩子啊，她想，你可怜的孩子已经死去了。

  贡蒂对这个为了自己儿子愿意去死的姑娘很怜爱，有心照料她后半生，但是她的居所常有其他人登门拜访，其他的儿子亦经常来看望母亲，恐怕算不上一个适合病人静养的地方，她于是要阿周那好好找个地方照顾立香。

  立香便觉得由此可见，父母也往往是不了解他们亲爱的孩子内在究竟是个怎样的人。

  不过也不是说阿周那照顾她照顾得不好，从外界的角度来看，他已经做得很好了，提供了一切优秀的物质条件让她养尊处优，因为自己本身有事要忙不能一直陪在她身边，阿周那还给她配了个保镖，一个训练有素又少言寡语的年轻人，出门亦可当司机使用，立香不知道这个保镖该怎么称呼，她问过一次，对方只是用专业的微笑回答：“夫人随便吩咐就好。”除此之外并不多跟她交流。

  立香知道其实这就是一个看守自己的人，阿周那细心地把房子内所有的利器都收起来了免得她故伎重演，尽管如此却还是要防止她再有什么失控行为，这个保镖的作用无非是在发生意外情况时第一时间把她按住，或者掏出一支麻醉剂给她扎一针，真是可笑，放在以前，她万万是想不到自己有一天会被人这样看护的。

  人人都当她伤心过度失心疯了，立香明知自己没有，但她手腕和脖颈暴露出来的过于深刻过于恐怖的伤疤又让她无从辩驳，她只能叹口气，无可奈何。

  “她今天做了什么？状态如何？”这是阿周那每天晚上回家必问保镖的问题，哪怕得到的回答都是一样的无趣。

  她并没有做什么，她什么都不做。

  阿周那和她的关系又进入了僵持期，藤丸立香真是铜墙铁壁，进入她的身体挺容易，进入她的心太难了。

  明明都嫁作人妻两年有余，她却仍不像个成熟的女人，受过厄运的摧残之后，在他手里养着的便更像一只生病的小母猫，只要是躺在床上，立香就会蜷缩起身体，阿周那呼唤她的时候她只是看着他，表示自己听到了，但从来不会靠近他，如果他想触碰她，就得亲自走过去，要不就把她拉过来。

  她从不配合，也从不反抗。

  她身上很温暖，肌肤细腻，透过那层软而薄的皮肉能摸到下面纤细的骨骼，阿周那不和她做爱的时候，就会花上好长的时间来抚摸她，虽然在立香看来，他仔细抚摸她身体的样子像个检查绝症病人的医生一样徒劳无功，他揉弄她胸部的时候总是想感受她的心跳，然而她实在是心如死水，连带着生命的震动都很微弱，摸得时间久了，她还是一动不动的样子，反而是他自己内心被引诱出了下等的欲望。

  心情抑郁的人大多都对食物兴致缺缺，立香也不例外，她热衷于把食物切碎，但就是不吃，有时候她也一动不动地盯着阿周那吃饭，发现实际上兄弟二人吃得都不少，但就是瘦，很少有男性能够这么瘦却看起来一点都不虚弱，每一寸绷紧的肌肉都是上天精心雕琢，削减再削减之后，用比寻常人硬上百倍的骨骼支撑住，他后天进食的一切俗世的食物都不能破坏掉这份天赋的美感，很不可思议，但确实就这么活生生的出现在了人们面前。  
    
  “你知道星期猫吗？”有一次吃饭的时候立香问了阿周那这样一个问题。

  阿周那当时看着她食物堆得整整齐齐的盘子，心里有点烦躁，但他语气中的耐心连他自己都感到惊讶，因为他还是温柔地问：“我不知道，那是什么？”

  “星期猫……就是一种猫，对了，还有星期狗呢，”立香一点点切着一块沾过肉汁的烤饼，原本看起来让人垂涎欲滴的食物变得支离破碎，“但是我没买过狗，我只买过猫，就是在市场上，有时会有人贩卖猫狗或者仓鼠兔子一类的宠物，那些人都是动物贩子，但还是会有很多路人驻足，有一次我就在路边买了一只小猫，因为看它实在是可怜，就带回家了。”

  阿周那已经猜到了最后的结局，这只猫肯定是死了。

  她继续说：“刚买回家的时候还好，后来没过两天，它就变得很虚弱，吃不下饭，咳嗽，甚至吐血，我抱到宠物医院给医生看，医生才告诉我这只猫本来就是有病的，买回来的时候就有病，发作也就是一周而已，根本没得救，宠物贩子经常故意出卖患病的猫狗，这种猫就叫做星期猫。”

  她用那双蓝眼睛幽幽地看着他，“你明白了吗？买回来的时候就有病，治不好，最多就是苟延残喘一阵，结局都是一样的。”

  “吃饭吧，”阿周那说，“吃点肉吧，不然身上会没力气，免疫力会下降。”

  “让我回家去吧，阿周那，我不想留在印度，我想家了。”

  “你家里什么都没有了，”指出这个事实是残酷的，但他却能面不改色，他看着她说，“我如果放你回家了，我担心你自己一个人不知道又要做出什么危险的事，立香，你前科太多了，我不可能相信你。”

  她盯着他，无声地审视着他。

  阿周那佯装让步，“至少等你的状态稳定了，我再送你回去。”

  但立香却很清楚自己的处境，“我稳不稳定是你说了算，对吧？”

  “因为你自杀过。”他一句话让她哑口无言。

  “发现了吗？”阿周那轻轻地反问她，“你伤害自己的事反而会成为别人胁迫你的理由，所以，别再反抗做些傻事了，没有用的。”

  “为什么你这么坚持？”

  “不为什么，”他把冷好的汤推给她，“如果你自己都不要这条命了，你自己都不要自己了，别人会怎么对待你，还是那么值得在乎的事吗？”

  不要跟她说这种话。他仿佛看到迦尔纳站在一旁看着发生的一幕幕，这样告诫着自己，你这样也能算是在救人吗？

  阿周那自然有反驳他的话，我承认救人这种事兴许你更擅长，但你死都死了，把她撇在世上，别人怎么对待她还是你该在乎的事吗？你没有资格质问别人。

  “我真不知道，我这个人身上到底哪里让你产生了兴趣，毕竟我都成这样了，”她说话说得很诚恳，“你是好奇我什么时候会死吗？还是好奇自己所能坚持的恒久度？”

  阿周那简直比她更诚恳，“我只希望你好好活着，立香。”

  “你做这些是因为迦尔纳吗？”她突然提到了他。

  这次阿周那沉默了很久才回答。

  “也是，也不是。”他这样说如此。

  立香若有所思地低下了头。

  饭后阿周那在庭院里练习他的弓术，不过就立香这段时间的观察来看，已经没什么好练习的了，他天生精于此道，射箭百发百中，早已不存在什么提升的空间，搭弓射箭的人最讲究沉着冷静，但立香却偏偏要在这个时候开口说些让他不安宁的话。  
    
  “我发现你的生存方式真扭曲，”这是立香第一次做出这么肯定的评价，“我的意思是，你一定要有别人来…..你自己没有办法……”

  她自己也困惑地思考着措辞，仿佛也不知该如何形容，阿周那垂下握着弓箭的手臂看着她，“你想说什么？”

  “我不知道该怎么描述，大概就是活在世上的那种感受了吧，”她微微皱着眉头，缓慢又清晰地说着：“你这一生，怕是也达不到迦尔纳的境界了，不过大部分人都是无法做到他那样的，但几乎没有人会跟你一样闹别扭，算了，这已经不是闹别扭的程度了，你恐怕活得很累吧。”

  阿周那保持着一种令人心悸的缄默，但立香还是继续说了下去。

  “在外人眼里，你一定是比迦尔纳更好的存在，你的身份，你的地位，你所拥有的一切不都强于他吗？可是实际上呢？你自己却不这么觉得，你嫉妒他，然而嫉妒中往往是包含着向往的成分，其实你该庆幸他已经死去，你总是想象着一场切实的竞争，也对赢家是谁感到怀疑，但你不会喜欢那个答案的，因为你根本无法击溃他，而他只要存在着，就已经足够影响你……”

  “你想做的只是不断质问，而不是得到答案，你不会满意任何答案，因为你是个连自我人格都怀疑的人，你想要一个够资格的对象永久抗衡，就像需要一面让自己验明正身的镜子，心灵不安宁的人活在世上怎么可能不累？偏偏你还得扮演好大家心目中那个完美的形象，我承认你很好，你所有一切展示给世人欣赏的外在事物都很优秀，可是实际呢？你是个什么样的人？”

  “你自认为很了解我？”他冷冷地反问她。

 “就算说错了，我也没什么损失，如果说错了，你又何必在意？”立香不为所动地跟他对视，神色一如既往无波无澜，“假如你自己不感到痛苦，也就不存在什么罪业了，会感到折磨，说白了还是心灵有弱点，但你却死也不愿意承认，天生矛盾，又擅长自我折磨，真是没得救了，你明明不在乎身外之物，却不能让那些欣赏你的人失望，毕竟你的一切，得天独厚。”

  她撂下了最后一句评价：“你真是，折腾人的宿业啊。”

  在那之后，他们二人之间陷入了短暂的僵局，气氛沉重得犹如凝固的水泥，那是酝酿暴风雨的前兆，此时此刻，一切对他的赞美都像是最恶毒的诅咒，阿周那把弓箭扔在一旁向立香走来，猫一样深邃的黑眼睛里闪动着一种夹杂恼怒的火光，让他看起来格外危险和压抑。

  “既然你这么想，我们来聊聊迦尔纳吧。”他说着，一把抓起立香。

  立香被他大力拉扯着，只能仓皇又踉跄地被拖着走，阿周那一直把她拉进了浴室里关上门，把她推到盥洗台那面宽大又明亮的镜子前，非常粗鲁又直接地扯下她的衣服，立香因为骤然赤裸接触到空气而瑟缩了一下，但很快就垮下肩膀放松下来，她看着镜子里的自己，说真话，她现在的身材真的没什么看头，太瘦了，脖子上还有一道突兀的伤疤，难看死了，所以她对阿周那说：  
   
  “你想这样聊，那就聊吧。”

  阿周那的回答是把她往前一推让她扶着台子趴好，手指伸进她两腿之间尚还紧涩的穴口内随便搅弄扩张了几下，就换上自己的用力插了进去。

  立香纤细的五指一下就抓紧了盥洗台的边缘，关节因为用力而发白。

  “我要请你，认清一个现实，”阿周那捏着她的下巴让她抬头面对镜子，“那就是你对于迦尔纳来说，其实并没有什么特殊的，就算是妻子，也只是他布施的对象。”

  她呼吸急促，声音透露出一股快断气的虚弱，“你为什么觉得我会相信你？”

  阿周那单手扶着她的腰又深又狠的抽插了几下，因为缺少润滑，性器摩擦内壁嫩肉的感觉就越发鲜明刺激，他感受着她因为疼痛的痉挛，咬着她的耳朵对她说：“你了解他的，他一向如此，只要对方是真心要他施以援手，他总是会给予别人需要的。”

  立香努力放松着身体缓解不适，她机械地反驳：“我知道，我就是爱他这样。”

  阿周那的喉咙里发出一声冷笑，“他宁愿选择去救一个素不相识的孩子，也不愿意救你，他宁愿让你变成个无依无靠的寡妇，也要用他的命为了个陌生人去冒险，”他说到这已经如愿地看到立香脸色发白，嘴唇紧张地抿起，太好了，总算有反应了，他一边断断续续的插着她，一边继续说下去：“别人有求，他就必应，他回应他人愿望的时候从不计较自己的得失，所以面对突发情况，你受到的伤害也不在他的考虑范围内，你被他撇下并非偶然，而是必然的。”

  “闭嘴，”立香终于颤抖着吐出了两个字，“你闭嘴，不要说了……”

  可阿周那怎么可能不说呢？他们都无法阻止对方讲话，立香能听到他说的每一个字：“他不可能不知道你有多么依赖他，明知道你没有他就活不下去，但即便如此在面临选择的时候，他还是一如既往的行动着。”

  立香开始挣扎，想要脱离他的控制，但阿周那一只手就能把她两支瘦骨伶仃的手腕都攥住，力度之大让她疼得直抽气，他一下接一下肏干着她的甬道，直到那张紧致的小嘴在生理反应之下开始被迫分泌出淫荡的液体，也让他的进出变得更加顺畅，他的另一只手仍然捏着立香的下巴逼她去看镜子里此刻的丑态，让她看着自己被侵犯时蹙着的眉头和紧咬着的下唇，她浑身发抖得厉害，不知道是生理还是心理的刺激，他毫不留情地继续：

  “你改变不了他分毫，他也没有为你改变过分毫，你就没怀疑过，也许从一开始就是你一厢情愿的吗？”

  “他不知道！”她忍不住痛苦的嘶喊起来，“他去救人的时候压根没有想到自己会死！”

  “他压根没有想过，有些事情，他是应该去知道的。”

  无情的指正让立香心里一阵阵发凉，明明知道这个人的话会将她摧毁，可她只能接着听他说下去：“只因为你想要他的爱，所以他就布施给你了，天下任何一个人，在他眼里都是一样的可怜。”

  “这里，”阿周那抓起她的手腕，“还有这里的伤疤，”说着用力抬高她的脸庞让那一截细弱的脖颈暴露出来，“就是因为他死了，你才会变成这个样子，可是你觉得他看到你的惨相会有所触动吗？他只会不理解你为什么要这么做。”

  她的声音已经渐渐弱了下去，俨然一副处于惶然和慌乱之中的无措模样，只能不停地否定，“不是这样的……”

  “正视现实，立香，”阿周那不允许她逃避，“这就是真相。”

  他从未见立香有过如此激烈的反应，她反抗之中又咬了他，这次是咬住的是阿周那的手指，她异常凶狠，让他见了血，十指连心疼得要命。

  这番挣扎终于让阿周那耐心告罄，他沉着脸色把沾着血和唾液的手指放到嘴里吮了一下，扯过挂在一旁的浴衣的系带按着立香三两下就把她的手腕绑在一起，这下方便多了，他托着她的膝弯抬高她一条腿，让她的隐私暴露无遗，立香失去了着力点和平衡，只能被迫向后靠在阿周那的怀里，又惊恐地发现镜子中自己两腿间一片狼藉，湿红的穴口正翕张着向外吐露精液，因为被肏干得太激烈隐约还能窥见一点红色的嫩肉。

  她绝望地摇着头，声音凄惨，“放开我！放开我！”惊慌之下所说的都是自己的母语，可叫喊很快又被插入的动作顶撞成了破碎的呻吟。

  这个羞耻的姿势让立香清楚地看到他深色昂扬的粗壮性器是如何蛮横地贯穿已经被侵犯得发红的穴口，下面那张小嘴把阿周那的性器也含得水淋淋的，每次用力撞进去时都会有滑腻的液体被挤压出来，尽管内心极端的抗拒厌恶着此时的行为，但体内一波强过一波的快感浪潮又把她的理智吞没，每一根神经都传递着被酸麻又酥痒的快意，连花径都饥渴的绞紧把入侵者含吮进更深的内里，立香总感觉此刻已经承受的极限，下一秒却可以被插得更深，腻人的水声和自己不堪入耳的淫叫也回响在室内，让她无比清晰地意识到残酷的现实，即使她再不愿，可她的身体仍在被他打开占有。

  “看，你这不是还有活着的力气吗？”阿周那揉弄着她的乳房，用手指不轻不重地捻着挺立起的乳尖，他的声音里有情欲的喘息，但也听出一丝凉薄的讥讽，“你这具身体那么会吃，难道后半生都不需要爱抚安慰了吗？”

  立香神志不清时仍在呼唤着一个名字，声音沙哑，又被欲望和痛楚折腾得断断续续的哀吟，所以名字的发音听起来也很奇怪，让人很是揪心，最先发出来的是“Ka”，带着哭腔，冗长拖沓，接下来的辅音听不清楚，似乎是一个“r”或者是“ru”，而最后一个音节已经像被扼住一样消失在嗓子里了，再也呼唤不出来。

  而阿周那已经不再说话了，只是专心又疯狂的在她身体里攫取最原始的快感。

  立香趴在冰冷的流理台上，不知时间如何流逝，阿周那做的太久，她已经没力气了，多么令人惊诧，她此刻披头散发，被反缚双手的样子俨然是一个失控的疯子，而他居然也能兴致盎然，动作幅度之大也像一个失控的疯子，肏干一个疯子居然能让他兴奋， 有谁会相信呢？

  阿周那每一次告诉她这就是活着的时候，都伴随着逼迫和苦痛，之前是在病房里，这次是眼下，立香意识沉浮间也不禁想要问他，在你眼里，人生就是这么苦的东西吗？

  人的痛苦也是不尽相同的，唯一相同的只是无法摆脱的特性。

  当一切疯狂行为都结束之后，阿周那解开了她被勒住的双手，尽管到了后面这种捆绑毫无意义，立香已经不能再反抗什么了，他看从她体内流出的白色体液顺着赤裸的大腿流下，腰间也有淤青的痕迹，身上上磕碰出的伤痕和泛红的咬痕就更不必多提了，当他抱起她把她轻轻放到床上的时候，阿周那有些惊讶地发现，立香哭了。

  她脸上已经无声地爬满了眼泪，闭合的眼睑还不断渗出泪珠，沾湿了漆黑浓密的睫毛，滑过秀气的鼻梁一直落进枕巾里变成一片湿润又伤痛的深色，她一直哭，就好像从来没有那么痛快地流过眼泪，可她发出抽泣，也没有哽咽，什么声音都没有发出来，只是轻轻的吸着鼻子默然垂泪，阿周那拧湿了毛巾帮她擦脸和身上，她就像没知觉一样毫无反应。

  接下来的半天时间，阿周那没敢离开她身边，她也哭了很久，到了晚饭的时候，她已经哭着睡着了。

  阿周那悄无声息地离开，没敢再去惊动她，只悄悄吩咐女仆人今晚要警觉一些，好好看护她，如果她晚些时候醒来了感到饿，记得要给她拿东西吃。

  虽然他也知道那多半不可能，立香不可能有心情吃东西。

  那天晚上，阿周那在床上辗转反侧了近两个小时，脑袋昏沉又各种胡思乱想，闭眼一动不动躺的太久甚至错觉自己睡着了，又惊觉神志清楚，才发现自己压根无法入眠，末了他起来吞了一粒安眠药，倒下后做了一夜噩梦。

  一切发生在静悄悄的夜里，并没有任何人知晓。

  第二天他去看立香时，发现她因为前一晚哭泣过度，导致眼睛红肿刺痛，疼得几乎睁不开，被明亮的光线刺激就会条件反射的流泪，形成恶性循环，阿周那赶紧吩咐闭合了室内所有的门帘幔帐，用冷毛巾帮她敷在泛红的眼睑上，他坐在她床边，看着她眼睛上覆盖着雪白的毛巾没有一丝表情，像个死人一样躺在那里，心里忽然掠过一丝不安。

  阿周那轻声问道：“立香……你在哭吗？”

  她纤细的五指摸着冰凉的毛巾，静默地摇了摇头。

  连接下来的几天里，阿周那都尽量把所有的事往后安排或者干脆推掉，他每天都和立香待在一起，但是并不靠近她，而是装作做着自己的事，他也清楚她现在多半是不会想和他说话的，保持一定的安全距离才是上策。

  可他们总归不能一直这样僵持下去。

  阿周那的哥哥已经结婚成家了，妻子也生养了一个女儿，尚还年幼，他便趁着哥哥回来看望母亲的时候把孩子带回家里玩耍，这个年幼的侄女很喜欢阿周那，被他抱着就不愿意下来走路，阿周那耐心地哄了她很久，才让这个孩子拿起一篮他事先准备好的毛茉莉送去给立香，他知道立香是个善良的人，她不会拒绝小孩子的亲近。

  印度小女孩长得非常俊俏可爱，虽然年纪还很小，但已经有了标志性的深邃眼窝和大眼睛，脸蛋像饱满的苹果，说话时带着孩童稚嫩的奶音，她把装满花的篮子放在正望着窗外出神的立香腿上，合起稚嫩的双手对她说：“Namaste！”

  以阿周那的视角看过去，立香是背对着他的，所以他看不到她的表情，只看到她伸手轻轻地捏了一下小孩子的脸颊，能看出是个极其温柔的动作，她身上一直都有一种容易使人亲近的温顺感，他想。

  那天傍晚的时候，立香开口跟他说了这么些天来的第一句话，她说：“谢谢你的花。”

  “如果你喜欢，我每天都可以给你在房间里换上一篮，”他说完补充了一句，“反正毛茉莉的花期很长。”

  她点了点头，声音很轻，“好啊。”

  从那之后，他们的关系似乎就得到了改善，这对于阿周那来说算是意外惊喜。

  是想开了吗？是放弃了吗？也许都是，也许都不是，但那都不重要了，至少立香终于能够跟人正常的说话和进食了，也不再抗拒他的靠近了，迦尔纳的名字反而从那之后不再被任何人提起，像是成了禁忌，她被阿周那拥入怀抱的时候，抬起头亦只会看着他一个人。  
    
  “我希望你心宁平安，阿周那，”有一天她用温凉柔软的手指捧住他的脸颊，蓝眼睛里带着快要让人落泪的真切，“无论你选择以何种方式生存，但你就是你，阿周那不是任何人。”

  “你很好，没有自己想象得那么坏，”她又一次重复了一遍那个祈愿，温柔得一塌糊涂，“我希望你可以心宁平安。”

  “心宁平安……”阿周那重复着几个字，迦尔纳已经死了，纵然他再不甘，再无法接受这种安排，对于那些所谓的胜败再有执念与妄想，却也只能接受这个现实，这世上没有人能和命运抗衡，都只有被玩弄的份，也许在未来，心宁平安真的就是唯一值得尝试追逐的东西，又或者，可能他一辈子都做不到，但藤丸立香却似乎在他的庇护下终于挣扎着活了过来，能够平静地生活，跟迦尔纳在一起的时候她兴许都没能达到如此状态，那时她幸福满溢，却也患得患失又脆弱敏感，至少以后，不会再这样了。

  “在未来，你还会把这句话说给我听吗？”他这样问她。

  立香看着他笑了，这是认识了这么久以来，发生了那么多事之后，阿周那第一次看到她真正笑起来时的样子。

  她笑着，对他点了点头。

  他没有注意到当自己转过身后，她又以永诀般深沉的目光注视着他的背影。

  阿周那原本以为未来的生活也无非就是这样了，他应该是不会再找到一个比藤丸立香更能让他接受的女人，他怀揣着一点已经跌落谷底就不可能更糟，即便改变也只是往上攀升的心态去面对未来，但殊不知，现实就是，生活永远都可以更糟。  
    
  立香死去的那一天阿周那本来是带着她外出购买饰品的，他发现她从不戴首饰，也没有这些昂贵的玩意，她本人对此不感兴趣是一方面，阿周那也猜测可能因为她婚后谈不上多么富裕，只是普通人的寻常程度，迦尔纳这人跟大富大贵的事从来都扯不上什么关系，立香又对物质没有欲望——毕竟迦尔纳本人已是万里挑一的无上至宝，比一切钻石都耀眼，她有他了，怎么可能再欣赏其他凡俗的珍宝？

  印度的风俗习惯就是女人再穷都必须戴满首饰，放眼望去区别无非只在质量的高低，立香挑了一串项链，并没有直接决定买下，而是用孩子买糖果一样的眼神探寻地瞅着他，征求他的同意，阿周那带着些微的笑意点了点头，揽住立香的肩膀让她继续挑选其他的首饰，只这么一件实在太少了，但立香却悄悄地问他：

  “你可不可帮我挑一对耳环，其实我还挺想知道，在你看来我适合什么。”

  她说完似乎还有点不好意思，低着头不去看他，于是阿周那回答：“好啊。”

  立香对他笑了一下，又低头去另一边的柜台看别的去了，阿周那便低着头开始审视那些美丽又昂贵的珠宝，并且挥挥手示意老板不必多言介绍。

  立香挑中的是一串克什米尔蓝宝石项链，眼光真好，阿周那想着回去把她剥光，不着丝缕，只让她细白的脖颈间戴着这串项链，蓝色的宝石映衬她同样泫然欲泣的蓝眼睛，一定也非常美丽。

  一切似乎都很安详而又美好，他对于接下来要发生的事竟没有半分预兆感，阿周那从未如此迟钝过。

  车祸发生的时候，阿周那正低头在支票上签自己的名字，店老板微笑的询问着那个姑娘是不是他的未婚妻，他头也不抬的平静回复了一个肯定的单词，然后便是刺耳的刹车声和人群惊恐的尖叫。

  明明隔着半个街道和厚重的玻璃门，但阿周那无比确信自己在出事的那一瞬间听到了“咔嚓”的声音，那是她骨骼被碾碎的脆响，也是他脑海中某根隐秘而脆弱不安的神经被压断的声响。

  下午三点的阳光明媚温暖，把人晒得骨头发酥，阿周那甚至一瞬间怀疑她的自杀并非有预谋，而是在那一瞬间受到了某种感召，她一定是怀着无比快乐的解脱心情，就像奔向爱人的怀抱一样扑向了那辆车，一头扎了进去。车主是个涉世未深的年轻人，兴许刚刚买了这辆车不久，遭此横祸，此刻看着轮胎和地上的血迹被尸体吓得跪倒下来，惊恐的哭泣，围观的人群或掩面叹息，或余惊未定，一片吵杂声中夹带着婴孩的哭泣，而阿周那独自站在路边，手里还拿着要送给她的礼物。

  警察告诉阿周那，立香不是被撞死的，她是被碾死的，轮胎从她纤细的身体上碾压过去，让她的骨骼和内脏一起碎裂，当场就死亡了，连抢救都不需要。

  “先生，我不知道发生了什么，我什么都不知道，您瞧，我正常的开着车，她就这么忽然跑了过来，她就这么忽然冲了过来，”年轻的车主流着眼泪，不断地绞着双手，语无伦次，为自己撞死了人而痛苦着，也惧怕着阿周那身份的责难，“我不知道为什么，可是她就这么突然冲过来了，我不知道她为什么要这样，我什么都不知道……”

  “不怪你，”阿周那回答，“我知道不是你的错。”

  藤丸立香是铁了心要去死，他知道的。

  警长在他离开前犹豫了很久，最后还是忍不住询问阿周那，他的这位未婚妻是不是患有精神疾病。

  阿周那把目光转向警长，用那双无言的眼睛看得他心里发毛，忍不住的畏缩后，他才冷淡地回答：“我爱她。”

  警长便也在背后像看待精神病一样看着阿周那，但自然，他是一个字都不敢多说的。

  阿周那按部就班的处理着后事，整个过程中他连一滴眼泪都没有掉，只是少言寡语了一些，平静得令人惊奇，贡蒂哭得心都疼了，质问上天如果要报应为何不报应那个失职犯错的母亲，而要夺走她可怜的儿子和儿媳，连一个无辜的姑娘都不能放过，这个惩罚太惨痛了。

  贡蒂命中注定只会有五个孩子。

  阿周那扶着母亲，他母亲真是善良的女人，即便在婚前犯下了那样的错误，在印度这个封建守旧的国家也能遇上一个愿意怜爱她，原谅她的丈夫，他的兄弟们也各个性格鲜明，有着自己的处世态度和生活方式，并无任何苟且之处，整个家族仿佛就自己一个人是畸形的怪胎，而他亲爱的家人却对此一无所知，总是以他为傲，并且深爱着他，他体内那个冷眼旁观着的灵魂在对他发出嘲笑，每一声都是刺耳的讥讽。

  藤丸立香真是善良又残忍，像极了她丈夫。

  所有的一切都尘埃落定之后，阿周那又回到了一个人的家中，死的不是他，他还得继续活着。

  那天下午他独自射箭时，很意外又毫不意外的每一箭都脱靶，仆人们察觉到主人的异样，都闪避得远远的假装自己不存在，阿周那一个人孤零零地伫立在那里面对标靶，到了最后，尖锐的箭头甚至划伤了他的手指，他学会搭弓射箭已经将近有十年之久，这是平生头一遭。

  青天白日的阳光把他照耀得无所遁形，他脑海里充斥着各种想法，各种回忆，乱糟糟的一起轰鸣着让他再也提不起弓，他开始感受到一种类似生病的痛苦，非常不舒服，又头晕，又胃疼，困倦，而且疲累，连引以为傲的视力都变得出现了重影，阿周那锁紧眉头，死也不愿意像个失败者那样抱头鼠窜地躲进室内，就为了不被这片该死的阳光照着。

  “你不忍心看她跟着我，是不是？”

  他对着那片阳光发问，语气宛若一个死人，又带着一股戾气。

  “是你把她害死了，至少在我看护的时候，她没有死。”

  “我真恨你，我真嫉妒你，迦尔纳，明明你什么也不是，明明你什么都不要，可是为什么？她又是为什么？你们两个人……”

  没有人回答他，从来都没有人回答过他，他一头陷进了自己灵魂的泥沼，阿周那想起立香，她拥抱过他的手臂，她触碰他脸颊的手指，和她相遇后发生的一切记忆都像泉水一样汩汩上冒，却怎么也填不满那内心口寂寥的枯井，她对他说，她希望他心宁平安，那是一句变相的诅咒吗？那是一句对他的讽刺吗？她有真的对他动过感情吗？哪怕只是一瞬间，一个念想，最后相处的那段平和的时光，每一次亲近难道都是她在骗他？就为了麻痹他？

  阿周那一生质问过很多，他从来没有得到过想要的回答，抑或他也不知道自己想要什么。

  他忽然感受到一股悲与怒，要爆发出厉声喝问：“我固然是不该，可你就没有罪过吗？！”

  四周寂静，阿周那出现了短暂的耳鸣神，现实的一切都仿佛被拉得无尽遥远，他整个人也随之恍惚了一下，然而听觉恢复之后，穷尽一切爆发过后的内心也剩下逐渐趋于麻木的死寂，人痛苦到极致的时候，连呼吸都是艰难滞涩的，发泄反而变成了奢侈的行为，更何况，他从来都不懂得该如何发泄。

  可有一点，他是真的希望藤丸立香能够活下去，他是真的想要尽自己所能让她活下来，他是真的不想失去她。

  可立香她相信了吗？她有相信过他吗？

  他永远不会成为她的归宿，她的伴侣，她留下来的理由。

  “现在没人能伤害你们了，”阿周那语气颓然，他低着头，每个字都耗干了气力，“直到死亡让你们重逢。”

  可是他还得活着，明天，明天该如何？明天真的太苦了，除此之外他想不到其他任何意义，那些难以言状的扭曲情绪以血肉为养分蔓延生长，天地广阔，他却压抑得窒息，光芒普照下，他内心的黑暗却连万分之一都无法纾解。

  余生兴许还有很多噩梦等着他，让他对着死人日思夜想，不断拷问自己，阿周那情愿自己所见的一切全都是堕落和谎言，至今的所作所为皆因淫欲和轻浮，从没有理解和包容，也没有可疑的爱情，他希望听到她说她一直恨不得他快点去死，这样他就不用去揣测那点可悲的可能性。

  他甚至恨不能许愿永久的孤独，把自己与世界彻底隔离。

  可这一切都不可能发生，阿周那总归还得活着，这个世上，他绝非最惨的人。

  他的灵魂，被那团漂浮于地的黑暗吞噬。

  他会被救起吗？永无天日。  
                                          ———— END  
 ------------------------------------------  
 结尾最后两句话取自爱伦坡的《乌鸦》  
感谢大家看到这里，因为是病系列，希望从这种视角描写人物没给大家带来太多的不适，中间关于人物和剧情也和某位热爱印度兄弟的大佬做了点讨论。  
以及，这只是基于某种视角和特定事件来描写的，虽然惨，但不必太当真。


End file.
